In Fair Dakota
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: Some OOC/AU. Virgil/Daisy pairing. An old fan fiction I found on a CD. This is the story of a modern day tragedy of two young lovers. In current day Dakota, where we lay our scene.


A/N: Really old fiction…like 2004 old. Only editing here is for spelling error. This was a such an awesome cartoon they used to show on TV in the afternoon before they replaced the 3-5pm time slot with repeats of off air shows and Judge Judy rip offs. Disclaimers are in my profile. The italic song lyrics are Roxette's Almost Unreal from the Super Mario Movie. The beginning verses are mostly from Romeo and Juliet. Yes you have reached the slight OOC and AU Zone *cue ominous music*

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Dakota, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The bells sounded off throughout Dakota Union high signaling the end of a long school day. Kids rushed to their lockers, anxious to leave for the weekend. Virgil Hawkins shifted his glance side to side before zapping his lock open and retrieving his books for homework that night. With those books, an envelope dropped out. Virgil stared down at the envelope to observe before picking it up carefully. It had no name of the sender. On the side right corner was his name written in neat script. He turned it over to flap and saw a ghost sticker keeping the envelope sealed. Opening it up, he pulled out an orange card bordered with black spider webs.

"It's an invitation..." he muttered. His eyes lit up when he saw who was giving the party.

"Hey V!"

Snapped out of it, Virgil turned around to see his best friend, Richie Foley jogging toward him.

"I see you got the invite too. Cool, you going?" he asked, waving his own invitation.

Virgil looked down at the card and closed it. "Gotta ask my pops. You know how he is with Daisy's family. He hates them with a passion. Wish he'd tell me why." He slipped the card into his pocket and slammed his locker shut, leaning against it with a sigh. Richie put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So what are you going to do, bro?" he asked as the two boys walked toward the school exit.

"I don't know, Rich. This party seems like an opening chance to hang out with Daisy. Sharon's always trying to spy on me but she won't dare go near the Watkins's Estate."

Richie shrugged. "So sneak out. I'll even cover for you."

Virgil stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to the party?"

Richie nodded "Yeah but Backpack isn't. I can put him on voice control. Ooh, but I need to have you record your voice into his data banks."

"Um, sure." he said uneasily. He happened to glance up and saw Daisy waiting at the corner. Virgil silently wanted her to look his way. As if she had heard his thoughts, she did and waved.

"Virgil!"

"Hey Daisy." Virgil said with a smile.

"Coming to my party, tomorrow?"

Virgil glanced at Richie for a second, thinking of Ritchie's idea to sneak out. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Great!" A car honked with a limo pulling up. The back window came down, revealing Daisy's mother. She had been smiling until she set her eyes on Virgil. "Daisy." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Daisy smiled nervously at Virgil and waved good bye. "See you tomorrow, Virgil. Bye Richie."

Richie waved at the limo as it took off. The look on Daisy's mother's face made Virgil uncomfortable to no end. He wondered if they would even welcome him tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it, Virg." Richie said, sensing Virgil's uneasiness.

……………………………………………………….

As the driver drove on, Daisy tried to keep herself in a good mood. Virgil was coming to the party tomorrow and that's all that mattered.

"That boy isn't invited to your Halloween bash." her mother said plain and simply, shattering Daisy's chipper mood.

"Why not?! There's nothing wrong with him. He's a really great guy! He's coming tomorrow."

"Oh no he's not."

"Oh yes he is! Why don't you like him, mom?"

"Because he's a Hawkins" she answered bitterly, leaving it at that.

A dead silence fell upon them the rest of the ride.

"It's my party and I don't care what you say."

Mrs. Watkins glared at her daughter. "If that hoodlum shows up tomorrow, you can cancel that party and you will be sent to private school. What will it be, Daisy?"

Daisy seemed horrified. If she got moved to private school, she'd never see Virgil again. Lowering her gaze, she answered. "You win."

Her mother smiled as they reached the Watkins household.

………………………………………………….

That night, Richie was setting up a sleeping bag beside Virgil's bed as Virgil rummaged around his closet for a good Halloween costume. Virgil chuckled as he put the first mask on and came out to show Richie. Richie shook his head immediately.

"Aw, come on it's Frankenstein, Rich!" he said, beginning to move and moan like the classic horror creature.

"Uh uh. Two words. Brain Puppet."

Being reminded of Madelyn Spaulding was enough to make him toss the green mask aside. He picked up a mask from the Scream movies and tossed it aside in rejection. The next one he picked up was a Power Rangers mask.

"Dude, you're on your own." Richie said with half freaked out expression.

"Okay, brain boy, what are you going as?"

Richie pulled out his duffle bag and pulled out a samurai outfit. "Cool huh?"

Virgil smirked. "Way."

The phone rang, getting both boys' attention. Virgil shot a charge of energy at the phone, bring the receiver to his hand. "Hello? Daisy, hi......"Richie stood up, studying Virgil's facial expressions carefully. Slowly Virgil's happiness sunk into depression. "Oh I see....no don't be, it's not your fault....yeah...Bye." Virgil slowly lowered hand to his side, clutching the receiver tightly as he heard the dial tone faintly.

"V?"

"Her mom didn't want me there.....They threatened to send her away if I showed up."

The door to the room swung open forcefully, revealing Sharon with a grimace on her face. "I heard about the party. You are not going."

Richie felt the mood in the room become more intense. "Uh, Sharon, he got the memo. Thanks. Bye." He began to close the door on her when Virgil flung his phone onto his dresser.

"Why does it have to be like this? What did Daisy ever do to you?"

"Because she's a Watkins." she said as she turned on heel and left. Boiling in anger, Virgil raised an electrified hand. Richie gasped as he held back his friend.

"Whoa, stop. Think of what you're doing. You'd expose your secret to her."

Virgil glanced back at the full moon glistening outside his window. "I know what I'm doing, Richie. I'm going to go to that party, one way or another."

……………………………………………………………………….

The next night, Richie waited outside Virgil's bedroom window, aware of Virgil's plans to sneak out to the party. While he waited he waved around his samurai sword from Ghouls R us, happy with samurai costume.

"Ha! Ha! Hey...Virg, you're kidding right?"

Virgil lowered himself from his window with his electric powers all dressed up in his Static outfit. He levitated over to Richie on his discus. "I ran out of ideas. It's not like anyone beside you knows I'm Static. And I can impress Daisy without her knowing it's me. I've got it all covered."

Richie shrugged. "Okay, then let's get going." Roller blades shot out of Richie's shoes.

Virgil held back a laugh. "I didn't know a samurai can skate."

Richie smirked back at him. "They can now." Richie whooped as he sped down the residential block. Virgil grinned as he flew off after his friend, knowing soon he would get to see Daisy.

As they got closer to the Watkins household, they could hear the music getting louder and louder. In the distance they could see the house lit up in the spirit of Halloween. Kids from school went inside by pairs, gazing in amazement at realistic cobwebs and frightening Jack-o-lanterns carved out to represent each classmate at school.

"Wow, they really went all out. Hey, look eyeballs!" he chuckled as he picked a realistic looking eyeball out of a punchbowl filled with red juice. From the corner of his own eye, he could see Virgil scanning the room for Daisy. He snapped to attention after a few kids from class walked up to him and Richie to greet them.

"Hey kid, nice Static costume!" one exclaimed.

Virgil smiled awkwardly giving them a thumbs up. He wanted to be extra cautious in case someone would recognize his voice. Even more then when he was on patrol. A few more kids gave Virgil compliments about his 'costume' went slight feedback on a microphone was heard. At the top of the steps was Daisy with her parents. Her parents were dressed as the king and queen on the standard pack of playing cards. Daisy had a sparkling black dress on that was a bit choppy at the bottom. On her head was a witch's hat and in her hand was a broom. She looked like a goddess in Virgil's eyes as he couldn't help but smile at her. Daisy caught his glance and couldn't pull her eyes away from the stranger dressed as Static. She couldn't seem to figure out who it was as her curiosity grew.

"I want to welcome you all to our little house of horrors."

A number of the kids chuckled as Daisy continued.

"I just want to wish you all a good time and thank you so much for coming. Party on people!"

The silence was quickly replaced with laughter and animated conversations. Daisy hugged her parents and headed downstairs into the crowd. Virgil saw this as his chance but before he could get to her, Daisy had walked off with a devil-dressed Frieda. Richie placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder from behind.

"Don't worry about it, V. You'll have your chance." he assured his disappointed friend.

Virgil glanced back at the top of the steps and could have sworn he had been being watched by Daisy's parents. When he glanced again, they were talking to a couple of other parents that had been invited. Deciding to get his mind off Daisy, he followed Richie in exploring the parts of the house the party was taking place. He chuckled at the girls in line to see a psychic that was hired. Virgil put his hands to his head, mocking the psychic.

"I see grave danger in the future. It's bad. Real bad. Beware!"

Richie laughed "I should ask if she knows my name."

"Nah, she's probably got a list of all the guests."

"I dare you to go to her."

Virgil smirked. "You're on."

The two boys waited in line, mocking the psychic of what she might say to Virgil. Finally it was Virgil's turn and he sat down in front of a clear crystal ball. He wanted greet her saying 'Win the lotto lately?' but something in the woman's eyes stopped him. She reached for his hand and looked into his palm.

"You're life will be short lived." she spoke in a raspy voice.

Virgil wasn't buying it. He gasped saracastically. "Really? Oh no."

"It's no joke, Virgil."

Virgil scrapped back against the floor with his chair. He knew even if this woman had a guest list handy, he wasn't on it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

The woman ignored him. "The Day's eye gives strong meanings to live." she said darkly before shooing him away and calling for the next person. A girl in a Power Puff Girls costume looked at Virgil, waiting for him to get up. In a daze, Virgil stood up and walked back to Richie.

"So what happened? Did she tell you you're gonna die?" he said with a grin.

"Actually, yeah." he said as he walked away.

"Huh?!"

Virgil wandered into the kitchen past a couple making out and reached for some soda on laid out on the table for the guests. Richie leaned against the wall by the light switch.

"So what happened?"

"The Day's eye gives strong meanings to live." he said, repeating the woman's words.

Richie raised an eye brow. "Come again?"

"She said that after she said my life will be short lived."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows? I'm not going to worry about what some fraud said. Probably just another Miss Cleo."

Outside the kitchen the music changed to a slow song.

_Babe, come in from the cold and put that coat to rest. _

_Step inside, take a deep breath, and do what you do best. _

_Yes, kick off them shoes and leave those city streets. _

_I do believe love came our way, and fate did arrange for us to meet. _

Richie pulled up a chair and sat down. "I don't do slow songs. Why don't you go and find D-Daisy! Hi."

Daisy had walked in from outside with Frieda. Her eyes fell upon Virgil.

"Nice costume." Frieda complemented Virgil, not aware it was actually him.

"Thanks" Virgil said, trying to disguise his voice slightly.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Daisy laughed. "Your costume is cool too, Richie." Her face then fell slightly.

"What is it?" Richie asked.

"She wishes Virgil was here." Frieda explained.

The music in the living room grew louder.

_Hey, we can't stop the rain; let's find a place by the fire. _

_Sometimes I feel, strange as it seems, _

_You've been in my dreams all my life. _

Frieda nudged at Daisy's arm. "Dance with him, get your mind off Virgil." she whispered.

Before Daisy could answer, Frieda pulled Richie into the living room.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't dance!" he protested.

"You do now." Frieda shot back, disappearing into the crowd.

Virgil felt himself blushing under his mask but nevertheless held out his hand.

"Shall I have the pleasure to dance with you?" he asked softly.

Daisy blushed and took his hand, heading inside with everyone else.

Daisy placed her arms around Virgil's neck as he placed his own hands around Daisy's waist gently. He smiled at having, waiting for a moment like this to come. The two started to move to the slow music blaring out of the speakers. He saw Richie give him a thumbs up from behind Frieda's back just before he stepped on her foot for the 5th time.

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me. _

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. _

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal. It's almost unreal._

Daisy looked up at Virgil with a shy smile. "You remind me of someone. Are you in any of my classes at school?"

Virgil gave her a sly look. "You could say that." he said as he spun her out slowly and pulled her close to him.

_Yea come on and do the hocus pocus to me. _

_The way that you touch....._

"I think you put a spell on me, Miss Daisy."

Daisy giggled as the song ended and faded into a faster song.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Virgil's heart skipped a beat as she led him outside to an elegant fountain under the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, gazing at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah it is." he replied, staring at her.

He had the sudden urge to take his mask off and show her who he was but second thoughts made him feel guilty. What if he and she got mad for him sneaking in? Maybe he'd test her first.

"Richie told me, Virgil was disappointed he couldn't come. He really wanted to see you."

Daisy lowered her gaze to the grass. "I know. I wanted to see him too but my mother threatened me. Now I wish he had come."

"Even if he snuck in?" he asked with hope.

"Yeah" she replied sadly. "Look I gotta get back inside. It was really nice dancing with you. I never got your name, by the way."

Virgil slowly lifted his mask. "You already know it."

Daisy's eyes lit up. "Virgil!"

Virgil put his index finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"How did you...but I told you..."

"..Not to come", he finished. "I know but I really wanted to see you. No one knows it's me. Not with the mask anyway."

By the window in one of the bedrooms, her mother was glaring down at them as Virgil put his Static mask back on. She reached for the phone and started to dial for the cops.

"I can't believe you came. I really liked dancing with you, Hawkins."

"Daisy!" her mom snapped from the kitchen door, her voice echoing throughout the yard.

"Mom!" she yelled in surprise as she stood in front of Virgil slightly as if to hide him.

"I told you not to invite that hoodlum and you went against me. You're being transferred and the cops are on their way."

"But mom!" Daisy cried almost on the verge of tears.

Virgil knew he had to get out of this before he had an audience showing up. He ran behind Daisy's mother and knocked her out with a shock to her back. His fingers crackled with energy as she fell onto the grass.

"Virgil....you're..."

Virgil nodded, knowing Daisy knew his secret now. "She'll be fine..."

Sirens sounded off, approaching closer. "I have to go." He flicked out his discus.

In the heat of the moment, Virgil kissed Daisy before flying off into the night. He flew backwards long enough to create a daisy in the sky with his powers. The same one he had used when she was in the hospital. Frieda and Daisy's father had come out to see the commotion and tended to Daisy's mother. Richie secretly pulled out his shock vox to contact Virgil.

"V, what happened?"

"Tell you later."

Pocketing the device, he joined the Watkins family and Frieda outside.

By the time Virgil got home, he was exausted. He switched backpack off and placed it on his chair, hoping he'd remember to give it to Richie tomorrow.

"Virgil Hawkins!" his father's voice boomed.

"Oh no." he groaned as he hurried to change into his pjs.

The door to his room slammed open and yanked off the covers of a 'sleeping' Virgil.

"Cut the act. I know you're up." he said, trying to keep calm. "You went to see that Watkins girl didn't you?"

Virgil sat up and crossed his arms. "And what if I did?"

Robert shook his head. "I have no choice but to ground you..."

"Ground me?! For what?! Seeing a fellow classmate? Having a good time!?"

"Don't you use that tone with me. You know how I feel about the Watkins family."

"No, pops, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"This conversation is over. School, home, that's it. I'm sorry but I can't let you go out on your patrols either."

"What?!" Virgil yelled in rage. "You can't do this!

"I'm sorry but I can. Good night." he said as he closed the door behind him.

……………………………………………………………

"How'd he even find out anyway?" Richie asked over the shock vox later that night.

"I don't know. Your Backpack had the door locked and the voice control worked fine."

"You don't think Sharon told him?"

Virgil sighed. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that I have to do something about all this."

"Like what."

"I have a plan."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, Daisy picked up a loose candy wrapped and threw into her trash bag as her mother went around throwing out the Jack-o-lanterns. A small smile crept upon Daisy's face as she happened to come across the pumpkin that was carved out to look like Virgil. She gasped as her father stuck a knife into the pumpkin and threw it into the trash bag her mother held. Without a sound the two walked away from their daughter, leaving her to continue cleaning up in a sad silence.

…………………………..

Virgil had been up early that morning, hoping to put his plan in effect ASAP. Overnight, he kept thinking about what the psychic said and how she seemed to know him. It made him determined to find her and ask her what she knows. Maybe he had run into not a psychic but a bang baby which meant she just possibly could be able to foretell the future. Virgil slipped into his jacket as he took one last look at his room. For old time's sake, he slid down the banister and headed out the door, not looking back at the Hawkins house.

…………………………………………..

Daisy sat by her window with her cordless phone in her hand. She punched in Richie's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Richie."

"Daisy? What can I do for you?"

"I want you to tell Virgil something for me."

"Why not tell him yourself?"

"I tried. He isn't home. Just tell him, whatever happens, it's not real."

"You lost me."

"I'm going to fake my death. Only tell him."

……………………………………….

The next thing Richie heard was a click. A second later, he sprang out of his chair, almost knocking it over and headed out the door. As he ran through the streets, he searched for Virgil while trying to contact him on the Shock vox.

"V? V! Come on, this is an emergency. V!"

……………………………….

On Virgil's bed, Richie's voice was heard from underneath the pillow. The only sound in a deadly silent room.

……………………………………….

Richie gave up and pocketed the device, running right into Hotstreak. Richie silently cursed himself out mentally as he took a step back.

"I don't want any trouble."

Hotstreak caught a fireball in his hand repeatedly as he smirked at Richie. "Yeah right. I just want to play!" throwing the flaming orb at Richie. Richie hit the ground, scratching his arm, unsure what he should do. Of all things, he didn't have time for this. Desperate, he threw a zap cap on to the concrete creating a smoke screen. Richie took off running, out of Hotstreak's sight by time all was clear. From an alley way, Richie gasped to catch his breath, waiting for Hotstreak to walk away.

…………………………………………………………….

Daisy held up her arm by her mirror to see her fake scars clearer. She had used a combination of wax and make up to create scars. Taking the blood from the raw meat in the fridge, she smeared near the scar to make it look real and threw the evidence under her bed. She had created scars all over her body to make her look like one bloody mess. Daisy opened up her closet and pulled a special mask she once created for a school project. It had one first place in the national fair. It was designed to place a person in a coma for 12 hours. Once it wore off, she'd escape out of the hospital morgue. She looked at the mask, second thoughts ripping at her plans. Quietly she sat on the bed, gazing down sadly at the mask.

……………………………………………………..

In a small home not too far from the docks, the woman from the party lifted her shades as if expecting a guest. The doorbell rang throughout the house and the woman smiled to herself.

"I've been expecting you, Virgil." she said after opening her door.

Virgil stepped inside and sat on a brown leather chair. "I need to ask you about last night. I think you know more than you said. I want to know."

The woman nodded and seated herself on a floral patterned sofa. "There is not much I know other than what I told you. The Day's eye gives strong meanings to live. That's all I know. I give you this warning. Your life is unusually short and changes what is meant to be. Do not do anything without a clear head."

Virgil stood up and nodded even though nothing seemed clear to him. "Thanks."

The woman watched him leave, closing the door behind him. A single tear fell down her cheek.

……………………………………………………………

"My baby!" Daisy's mother shrieked as she clutched her daughter in her arms. "God, no! Please don't take her from me!"

Daisy's body lay limp in her mother's arms. The mask under her bed. She had given herself a few last breaths long enough to hide the mask before her parents had come in to see her hung over her bed. Her mother sobbed into her daughter's blouse as her father stood by the door with grief.

………………………………………………………..

Hours later, Daisy's body was taken out in a body bag and put carefully into the ambulance waiting for them. Virgil watched from the gates, his face twisted in agony. The only girl he loved was gone.

From the corner, Richie ran as fast as he could, seeing the pain Virgil was in. Not noticing, Virgil took off running.

"No! V!" he yelled as he ran faster. He couldn't say anymore because then he'd reveal Daisy's plan.

Virgil ran all the way to the docks, searching for solitude. In a tormented rage, he thrashed out his arms and starting charging his body up as he gazed into the deep waters below him. The calm and soothing waters made him shed tears as he began to overcharge. Richie thundered on to the docks but a spark of thunder held him back.

"Virgil!"

Virgil slowly turned around as blood began to stream down his arms. "She's gone, Rich." he managed to choke out.

"No! She's not! Virgil, she's still alive!"

"No!" he cried as the electricity got brighter. "I saw the body bag!" he roared as his powers disappeared. He didn't have long to live after using up most of his life's energy.

"Virgil, it was a hoax." Richie said. His heart was in pain as he watched his best friend injure himself. "She'll be awake in a few hours." he spoke softly.

Virgil began to cry. He hated himself for what he did now. Daisy risked herself so they could be together and now he'd never see her again. "She'll be awake. But I won't." his voice cracked as he fell back lifelessly into the ocean.

"Virgil!"

Richie ran to the end of the dock and saw his best friend's body floating in the water. Dead as the air around him.

"No...NO!" he cried as he sunk to his knees, sobbing.

………………………………………………………………………….

Inside the morgue, Daisy struggled out of her body bag to see Richie's face. His eyes were all bloodshot from crying.

"What's the matter? I told you I wasn't going to die. Where's Virgil?"

Richie silently walked over and unzipped a body bag, which was still wet from the docks. Daisy held back a horrified scream as she tried to hug Virgil's cold lifeless body.

"How did this happen?" she growled at Richie.

"I ran into Hotstreak and I got to Virgil too late." he explained as more of his own tears fell.

Without warning, Daisy grabbed a sharp scissor off the table and stabbed herself in the heart, collapsing on top of Virgil. Richie couldn't stop shaking as he watched Daisy die in front of his eyes. He slammed open the door and hollered for a doctor right away in hopes of saving Daisy.

………………………………………………………………

……….One week later……………

The rain came down in buckets as many watched as the memorial services for Virgil and Daisy were being taken place. Richie had spent the past week arguing until both families agreed to bury the couple next to each other. He had also taken that time to reveal that Virgil was Static which had made things easier for him. The Hawkins had gathered to one side and the Watkins had gathered to the other side, both families glared at each other non stop. Richie had noticed many Meta humans had arrived but to grieve not fight. As much as they hated Static, they knew deep down they'd miss him. It took by him surprise to see such emotions coming from them. Especially Ebon. The services soon ended leaving a crowd of tears.

"My baby would be alive if it hadn't been for you selfish brat." she growled at Robert.

"Excuse me, but it was your daughter who drove him into suicide. Maybe if you had brought her up better..."

"Oh so I'm a bad parent now? Is that what you're saying?!"

"Enough!" Richie roared. "You all should be a shame of yourselves! Your children are dead, damn it. Isn't that enough to stop this stupid feud? Do you people even remember why you hate each other so much?"

Everyone around him fell silent. "And it's because of you; my best friend and a really great girl are dead. If you didn't make them try to hate each other so much, maybe we wouldn't be here. A plague on both your houses. I hope you suffer in grief and guilt for what you have done. This could have been avoided." Too grieve-stricken to say anymore, he walked away. Frieda running after him to comfort him. Robert and Daisy's mother glared at each other until they both gave in and hugged each other in grief.

That night, Richie typed away furiously at the computer, keeping himself occupied as much as possible. It was that point he remembered what the psychic had told Virgil.

"The Day's eye.....Day's eye....Dayseye...Daisy..." he spoke, putting the words together faster and faster. He typed Daisy's name into a search for name meaning and came up with just that. Daisy meant 'the day's eye'.

"The Day's eye gives strong meanings to live." he repeated from memory.

He typed in Virgil's name next in the search and came up with 'strong.'

"The Day's eye gives strong meanings to live.....Daisy gives Virgil a reason to live. The psychic knew all long." he muttered as he swung around in the chair to face his bed. His eyes fell upon his Gear costume and wondered if he'd ever be able to Patrol again. Tired of wondering and thinking he got up and laid down on his bed, hoping to sleep his grief away.


End file.
